You're The Love I Wanna Be In
by Mother Firefly
Summary: Tina has caught her boyfriend cheating and runs to her best friend for comfort only to discover that he's in love with her. What will her reaction be and does she feel the same? A few TNA superstars and an OC ONE SHOT COMPLETE


**A/N: This story came to me while listening to a song by the same name performed by country music artist Jason Aldean. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know what you think!**

"Hey Storm! Did you hear?" Chris Harris yelled out to his tag team partner who was currently in the ring warming up.

"Hear what?"

"Tina...man, she finally kicked Douglas to the curb for good." Chris informed him, smiling when he saw his friend's face go through a hundred different emotions from anger to finally curiosity.

"What did the dickhead do this time?" James Storm asked, climbing out of the ring.

"Storm where the hell you going?" Bobby Roode spoke up from the ring.

"Somethin' important has come up, sorry man." James apologized to him then turned his attention back to Chris.

"She caught him cheating again. Guess she finally had enough of his bullshit lies this time."

"Where is she?" He immediately became concerned for his friend.

"Our locker room, she came in looking for you but found me instead. I told her to stay there and I'd come to get you." Chris watched in amusement as James raced to the back.

"He's really got it bad for her." Bobby commented and Chris nodded.

"The worst part is she has no damn idea and it kills him everyday to keep it hid."

James reached his and Chris' locker room in record time, threw the door open and his heart broke in two when he saw Tina sitting on the couch crying. "Tina." The minute he said her name her head snapped up to see him standing there and she jumped off the couch and ran into his arms.

"Oh James! He cheated on me again and in our own damn bed!" She cried, holding on to him tightly.

"Shhh darlin', it's okay. I'm here now...let's go sit on the couch." He walked with her over to the couch and sat down, pulling her into his lap. "Now, tell me exactly what happened if you can."

Tina took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, smiling just a little when she saw that he was truly concerned for her. "I had just got home from work and usually he's in the living room waiting on me...well, this time he wasn't. I heard noises coming from the bedroom so I just figured he was back there taking a shower or something. I tiptoed through the house because I wanted to surprise him and when I opened the bedroom door...he was lying on the bed with some slut. What did I do wrong James? Why can't he be happy with just me? Is there something wrong with me?"

James could feel his blood begin to boil and it took every restraint he had not to sit Tina to the side, go hunt down Andy and beat the living hell out of him. "Darlin' there is nothin' wrong with you at all and you didn't do anything wrong either. Douglas is just a dickhead who doesn't know a good woman when he sees one."

"But he said I couldn't satisfy him...that I wasn't woman enough for him." That was all James could handle and with a deep growl in his throat he lifted Tina off his lap and sat her on the couch beside him.

"You stay here, there's somethin' I gotta take care of." He got stood up and was out the door before she could stop him.

"James! What are you doing?" Chris called out, running up to his partner.

"I'm gonna go fuck somebody up." James growled.

"Don't man, you can't do this." Chris tried to reason with him.

"The hell I can't! The prick fuckin' told her that she wasn't woman enough for him!" James yelled, his anger boiling over. He saw Chris' face become a mask of anger and smiled evilly.

"Well, I can't let you do this alone now can I? I mean...what kind of a friend would I be?" Chris questioned.

"Guys what are you doing?" Tina asked softly from the doorway.

"Go back in there darlin'. There's somethin' Chris and I gotta go do."

"You're gonna go hurt him aren't you?" She questioned, laying her hand on James' arm and his face softened a bit.

"Yeah Tina we are." Chris spoke up.

"I'm coming with you then. I'll stay out of the way, I promise."

"Any idea where he is?"

"When I got here I saw him with Chase and they were heading into the men's locker room." Tina replied and Chris nodded.

"Let's go then." Chris and James both took one of her hands and they walked with a purpose to the men's locker room. Tina spotted him talking to Chase in the hallway and she squeezed James' hand, when he turned to look at her she nodded in the direction where Andy was standing.

"Hey dickhead!" James yelled. Andy turned towards him a smug look on his face until he saw Tina standing with him and Chris.

"Shit!" Andy hissed. He tried to get away only to be knocked down by a clothesline from behind.

"She's not woman enough for you huh?" James snapped, reaching down to pick him up and punch him squarely in the jaw.

Chase was completely shocked by what was going on, not knowing whether to help Andy or not so he slipped over beside Tina. "Why aren't you stopping them?" He whispered.

"He cheated on me again Chase...I caught him this time."

"Fuck! He told me he wasn't going to do that anymore."

"He told me the same thing." Tina stated, smiling when Chase wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I suppose I should help him."

"But you're not?" She asked.

"He needs to learn his lesson sometime." Chase shrugged. "Better get them out of here, security's coming."

"James! Chris! Time to go." Tina told them, pointing to the guards.

"Let this be a lesson to you boy and if we ever see you near her again...we won't stop the next time." James warned him.

"Thanks Chase!" Tina called to him as she was drug away by Chris and James.

"Uhm, I'll leave you guys to talk." Chris muttered, seeing the look that James gave him once they were safely back inside their locker room.

"Chris? Before you go...I just want to say thank you. You didn't have to do that but I appreciate the fact that you stuck up for me." She said, hugging him.

"It's no problem. You're a friend to both James and I and we weren't about to let him get away with hurting you again." With that said he turned and walked out of the locker room.

"Tina?"

"Yeah James?" She questioned, going over and sitting beside him on the couch.

"There's somethin' that I want to talk to you about. Please don't say anything until I'm done okay?"

"All right." He took a deep breath and took her hand in his.

"We've been friends for years and I've always been by your side through everything. Every time Andy hurt you, I was there to help you pick up the pieces of your heart that he broke but today when Chris told me you finally left him for good I realized that this was my chance to tell you somethin' that I've been hidin' for a while now. You see darlin'...I'm in love with you." He paused for a moment to see her reaction only to find her in shock but there were also tears in her eyes. "Every time you cried over him it broke my heart in two because I knew and I still know that I can treat you better than he could ever dream of if you would just give me the chance. I've kept this hid for a long time and it's slowly killed me inside each and everyday, all I wanted to do was take you in my arms and tell you how I feel but I knew I couldn't since you were with Andy. I can't hide it anymore though darlin', I love you and I want to be by your side each and everyday. If you don't want me or feel the same way I do then just say so and I'll never bring it up again, you have my word on it." He finished and held his breath, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"James I...I don't know what to say." Tina was still trying to comprehend everything that he had just told her, her mind unable to process the fact that he was in love with her.

"I understand. I'm sorry and like I said...this will never be brought up again." The hurt and pain was evident in his voice and she watched as he got up, put his cowboy hat on and walked to the door.

"James!" He stopped and turned around to find her standing right in front of him. "I love you too." Tina whispered. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open.

"Darlin' do you mean it?"

"Yes, I love you James Storm...so much." James smiled, pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly.

Tina reached up, lifted the cowboy hat off his head and threw it on the couch as she ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled his head closer to hers and kissed him again, this time they kissed with all the passion and love that they had for each other. Once the kiss ended she smiled up at him and ran her hand along the side of his face. "You're the love I wanna be in."


End file.
